(a) Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to display device. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, includes two sheets of display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes, common electrodes, and the like are formed. A liquid crystal layer is then interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an image by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes, to thereby generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer. This electric field determines or induces an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thus controlling the polarization of incident light.
One type of liquid crystal display utilizes a plurality of microcavities formed within the pixels and filled with liquid crystal. Although the liquid crystal display according to the related art uses two sheets of substrates, the above-mentioned microcavity display allows the display panel's components to be formed on one substrate instead of two, and thus may have reduced weight, thickness, and the like.
In the microcavity display, a roof layer is formed in order to maintain the microcavities. The above roof layer may form partitions in areas overlapping the signal line, while being continuously connected between neighboring microcavities. Alignment defects may occur in the above-mentioned partition portions, and a width of a light blocking member corresponding to the partition may be widened taking into account the above-mentioned problem. However, in a case in which the width of the light blocking member is widened, an aperture ratio may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.